<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i need my hands all over you (in the softest way) by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187064">i need my hands all over you (in the softest way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Promptis One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Cock Rings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Praise Kink, Promptis - Freeform, Sensual Play, Softcore Porn, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, happy birthday Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis plays with his birthday present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Promptis One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i need my hands all over you (in the softest way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Noctis looks down at Prompto like he’s something ethereal, something sent down from the Astrals themselves—a demigod, an angel, some other celestial being that Noctis doesn’t even have a name for. His soft blond hair like spun strands of sunlight and gold; skin so pale that it might as well be crystal; lean solid muscle like diamonds under his own sword-calloused fingertips; face and neck flushed red like a blushing virgin maiden, with the galaxies themselves manifested in light brown freckles across his slender face, his button nose, his sharp cheeks.  </p><p>Shaky staccato breathing, cherry lips parted in awe like <em>Noctis </em>is the demigod—no, no, that’s not right. Noctis is so boring, he thinks, and  Prompto is his light, so interesting, so <em>bright</em>—sunflowers, stars, the sunlight reflecting off the deep sapphire ocean— pure, bright, clean. Violet-blue irises blown wide with affection—all focused on <em>him,</em> and Noctis breaks out in goosebumps as Prompto holds his gaze. Here, in the dead of night, behind locked doors, when Noctis isn’t the prince of anything—when it’s just them, stripped bare before each other, equal— </p><p>Noctis sucks in a breath and brings his hands from his sides and hovers them over Prompto’s upper chest, touching him so lightly that his fingers barely brush that starlight made into flesh. Prompto’s skin shivers, and his breath hitches, and Noctis keeps going, sword-calloused fingers dancing over his best friend like he’s an artifact too easiy marred by mere human hands.  </p><p>Prompto squirms. “Noct,” he breathes, eyelashes fluttering closed, and holy fuck, why are his eyelashes so long?  </p><p>Noctis leans down to gently brush his lips across Prompto’s eyes and the lustful whine that erupts from his throat <em>almost </em>makes Noctis hurry up and stick his dick in Prompto’s  ass—but Noctis smirks and keeps dragging this out. He keeps his thighs tight around Prompto’s trim waist, heavy cock and full sac settled on his soft planes of stomach, abs <em>just </em>now starting to come in now that Prompto’s in training with the Marshal.  </p><p>“Easy, Prom,” says Noctis as he leans up from his face and continues to half-touch Prompto’s chest, shoulders, biceps. “Relax. Just let me enjoy you.” </p><p>Prompto chokes out a sob and nods, biting that plump lip between his teeth.  </p><p>Noctis reaches out and thumbs his bottom lip, dragging the pad of his thumb across that plump bit of flesh, and Prompto lets go, letting his mouth fall to Noctis’ whims. “You wanna be <em> good,</em> don’t you Prom?” </p><p>A gasp, jerk of hips—the pink silicone cock ring snug flush against Prompto’s coarse pubic hair is keeping him interested, and Noctis evilly rubs the cleft of his ass against Prompto’s cock, causing the blond to twist his face in blissful frustration. Prompto swallows hard, and nods. “Wanna...wanna be good, Noct.” </p><p>Noctis rewards him with pushing his thumb deep into Prompto’s mouth—warm, wet, and Prompto’s tongue movements are a tease, foreshadowing the moment when Noctis will inevtiably give in and let Prompto taste him. Not yet, though—Noctis pulls his thumb away, wet, and the string of saliva that trails from Prompto’s lip to his thumb is obscene.  </p><p> </p><p>His blood is boiling, but Noctis steels his resolve and continues to drag his palms a centimeter above Prompto’s skin, sometimes touching, sometimes just hovering, drinking him in. They lose track of time like this—the only movement of the stars that Noctis needs to track is the rise and fall of Prompto’s freckled chest, fluttering heart the only ticking clock the prince wants to hear.  </p><p>“So good,” Noctis mutters.  </p><p>The air between them is hot, charged static and Noctis is sure that he could slice it with a fuckin’ butter knife.  </p><p>“Just what I wanted for my birthday,” Noctis sighs in contentment as he shifts lower and pushes hard against Prompto’s cock, causing his best friend to moan and arch his back in a beautiful line. “<em>You.” </em> </p><p>Prompto keens again and nods, but Noctis <em>finally </em>surges forward again and kisses him, muttering breathless promises into his ear, lazily dragging his own aching length across Prompto’s soft belly.  </p><p>Prompto is the ultimate gift, the only present Noctis wants to unwrap and utterly <em>ruin, </em>and Noctis decides to drink his fill until sunrise.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>